Fire from the blow torch
by evil angel5
Summary: ok so today Mai Joey Marik Bakura Seto Rebecca Chamber (resident evil) Billy Coen and others came to a new club. It sucks but its the only party! So what will become of this so called 'party'... wanna find out? 3d chapter in
1. Part one

Fire from the Blow Torch!  
  
Here is your warning.... beware. THERE! Done..... and I do not own yugioh or any of the names in it...  
  
Based on my point of view! Features most who I kinda not see in most fics I read... I Don't know just go on reading n_n  
  
\~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~/ -.-  
  
Today seems pretty happy.  
  
I went back to greet my happy cousin of humour and rare (some)...  
  
I sat down beside him "helooo..." I said cheerfully.  
  
He just stares at the table he sat at. "..."  
  
I put my hands on the table "How come you're so mad?"  
  
He glares at me "Cause Jonouchi brings me flowers everyday"  
  
"...Could have been worse... He could of gave you a hicky." I said, looking away.  
  
He reveals a hicky "You mean this?"  
  
"I'm not looking!" I would laugh... I would have laughed, because it's from Jonouchi.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Ew. It's your badge of great honar." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No! It means I'm next for suicide!"  
  
It took all the self control I had to not break out laughing like a fucking ditz... I stood up and started walking "I'm outta here before Keith or Mai Comes to 'hit' on me........." I said and smiled on my way off............  
  
Bye! I heard him yell surprisingly cheerful...  
  
I watched from behind Mike, I stayed in the supplies room, watching.  
  
I look up to the goof, he's a pretty good duellist...  
  
'Bandit' Keith was the first one to come running, he still had that white stars red and white stripes bandana... and fancy shades... he looked around before asking. "Did I miss her?"  
  
Mike seemed confused at first. "...?..."... then he points to his right "skanks and hoes are two doors down, make a left... you can't miss 'em!"  
  
I could not believe he said that, it was a lot better then my location exactly... I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it, this is too funny.  
  
Keith looked at him oddly, pulling down the shades so you could see his eyes "....are you ok did Jonouchi hit on you again?"  
  
I was still laughing back here, glad the door is shut, and he would have heard me.  
  
Mike points out that hicky "Worse....... he got me when I was knocked out"  
  
Keith stood there with a bored expression for a second then he grinned and gave mike a thumb up "Well good for you... you're a man now!" he said and smiles harder... ho man why did I have to forget my camera...  
  
Mike gets super pissed off with Keiths' sarcastic comment and slams his hands on the table hitting Keith in the process "IT WAS FROM JONOUCHI YOU SICK DONKEY FUCKER!!"  
  
I fell down still laughing.  
  
"well... at least it's not as bad as Pegasus!..." he said covering his sore hand. I stood up and looked...  
  
Mike looked surprised, "Let me guess; he tried touching your ass...?"  
  
"Uh... No! That's a lie!" he said, blushing. He turned away and sat down some place.  
  
"he raped ya, didn't he..... Ass sniffer." Mike said coldly, washing off a mug.  
  
Just as the scene is already interesting and nail biting.... Jonouchi and Honda came in, and greeted mike, stupidly enough, Jonouchi brought roses, and he smiles. Cute...  
  
Mike keeps his distance with a machedi... threatening the 'Chihuahua' with it.  
  
Mai came in, I like her eyes, but I'm no BI! Otogi and Bakura enter. I don't really like the way Otogis eyes are... it's a little disturbing... not really.  
  
Otogi and Jonouchi started arguing and fighting, and Mai buys fancy fine wine ... Honda had a thing of weed, so he's currently screwed in the head...  
  
The hours passed... Slowly.... it started getting worse out there...  
  
Mai was seriously hammered, drinking the hard stuff now.  
  
The oh-so-Beautiful Seto Kaiba happened to hear about the new place and joined... the club... this seemed to be a gay and lez bar... I'm glad Anzu didn't come as well...  
  
The stupidest but funny thing I noticed was what Mai and Jonouchi were doing...  
  
"I'ma rug muncher!" Mai raised her mug, the contents dripping down her arm... and Keith there filming it like a snoopy reporter.  
  
"I'ma pillow biter!" Jonouchi slurred smiling, it doesn't seem so cute no more, look like some one else.  
  
Keith smiled coolly "This stuff is good" turning his camera to Mike the bartender  
  
"Fuck you, Keith, You face fucker!!" Mike fingers him.  
  
He shrugged like that was nothing then turned to our famous Blue eyed brown hair who was ranting how sexy he is... about himself....  
  
Oh, Kaiba what have you taken today...  
  
Seto went over to Jonouchi and slaps his ass "hey Jonouchi..."  
  
Jonouchi had the 'Oh great, look who just showed up' Look on his face. "hi Kaiba" he mumbled  
  
Seto takes one of the mugs... whatever it was Mai had, he took as well... I'm hiding behind a window, how can I tell...?! Seto puts an arm around Jonouchis waist and pulled him close "Come on Jonouchi I rented a room for us!"  
  
"Ladies and gentle men the man who made me gay." Jonouchi said thoughtlessly...  
  
Mike hides down under the table, "Oh my god!"  
  
"Bitch will love me now!" Keith said, still filming...  
  
"boring, boring, boring..." Pegasus muttered, behind Keith...  
  
"What the?"  
  
Seto slams down a Box in front of Mike "Here mike..."  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
"Why don't you count my used condom collection" Seto said... 'Used condom' written on the box in big letters....  
  
Mike hides under the table "Ang! Ang! Hello? Save me! now. Now! NOW!" He said in the phone without even dialling...  
  
Then some woman dressed as Laura Croft kicked open the Entrance door "Alrighty then! Put your hands up skanks!" She yelled and then threw off her Jacket. "Raise tha roof get tha party started!" she said then some very weird dance music started...  
  
"Whoa! My bitch! Someone said, as the stripper girl started prancing[1] around on the stage... stage?  
  
Of course some mouths dropped to the floor... not literally, it's a figure of speech!  
  
Keith dropped his camra, breaking it, at the sight of this girl...  
  
Me? it doesn't faze me, as long as no ones trying to talk me into some sex... namely the strait guys or... maybe the un-strait girls... what the hell?[2]  
  
I came into the area, behind mike. "I was out at the back...." I said... some ones smoking.....  
  
Mike turned around. "Out....... at..............the.............back....." he said, then gasped deeply... hehehe [3].... inhaling some of the smoke......  
  
"yeah" I replied, "and ...don't inhale no more smoke." I said, mike started coughing... after he finally stopped, he had to ask what I was doing, and asked if I was dumpster diving... I just laughed at him. He's not serious, I could see, it's just his humour...  
  
I can see how we got a little bit control of them, now that we have a strip show... which would cost them... Then I noticed how Mai was looking at me... WHAT?! Not her, please don't come over here- Then someone grabbed me by the arm roughly....  
  
"I thought you'd never show up," Bandit Keith... or just 'Key.' [4] ...I could tell who he was because he's got that stuff they wear... It's not perfume! But I can smell something.... I call it clone...  
  
And bob?! Oh gross............. I hope something kills me or him before anything else happens... "my love! I found you!" He said holding a bunch of flowers in a purple holder..... or whatever. Key quickly went off ...Why he's a good excuse to avoid these two!....  
  
Ryou jumped up on the table... Fairly close to Mike and me, Bakura stood before Ryou "get down here!! I'm Horny" He points down at the floor.  
  
[5]"Back off! My ass already feels like a pincushion!" Ryou protested, rubbing his butt... they pinched him... Jonouchi came up with him and hugged him protectively.  
  
"Back off, he's mine" he said...  
  
Bob starts walking towards me, Key came running with.... What?! A pulse rifle!? He aimed it to the needle hair flower delivery boy and fires ....leaving a dead deformed swiss cheese looking corpse in it's puddle of blood... I have to say this isn't funny. I am the house keeper.... o.O  
  
Key looked to Mai evilly... "You're lucky I don't hit girls!" he said pointing at her... she smiled nervously and headed for the exit.  
  
I freaked out when I saw that fucking fool Bob reviving... [6]  
  
He stood up without moving his arms or legs or bending over, he just rose up like... weird... he still had swiss cheese look... you know all holey and stuff, all bloody. He spoke so dryly and slowly "IIIIIIIII can neeeeeeever diiiiiiiie" he said.  
  
Ryou stepped backwards falling off the table... "freak!"  
  
"YA he's on the floor!" Bakura came running, the other scrambled to his feet quickly...  
  
I thought I was insane....  
  
Key sat on the table that's right in front of me and pulled me closer "your mine and mine alone" he said smiling, messing up my hair.  
  
I just had to ask with out thought... "This isn't going to lead to rape is it....?"... Of course I feel stupid... not like I ever wanted a 'boyfriend' ... he smells good... hehehehe .. couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Your all gong to die down here!" a weird accent holographic girl AKA Red Queen .?.[ 7] said... the music stopped.  
  
"kill me now then" mike said...  
  
"am I on the right set?...." She asked.... then she got all fucking weird and kept repeating "you're all going to die down here" repeating, repeating...  
  
Keith chuckles....  
  
"Who inserted that quarter?!" Mike asked.  
  
She continues over and over....  
  
Everyone stopped and looks at her...  
  
"You're dialling the wrong numbers.... I'm warning you." I said to her walking away from Key. The girl continues...  
  
"Ya make her suffer"  
  
"Your all going to die down here" red queen.  
  
"SOME ONE SHUT HER UP!" Kaiba..  
  
"Your all going to die down here" Red queen.  
  
I started getting impatient like my dad I was going to settle this the stupid way. With a hand to hand combat! "Come on! One on one lets go witch! I said raising my fists ready for battle.... I can't hit a hologram! I need to shut her up some how.... to bad I don't have a device that 'fries' her....... hehehehe fries.  
  
Where is she coming from, I found the Pulse rifle and I picked it up. Yea! Victory will be mine... when I turned around she was already gone.  
  
"Wow. That was fast." Key said.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Mike shrugs "Then who was it? Casper?"[8]  
  
"..."  
  
Honda passed out on the spot. Ker-womp!  
  
"who did what?" Keith trailed off..  
  
Seto smirks, "You did who?"  
  
"Go get laid Seto."  
  
"Nah. Only if it was you" Seto replied.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm lost"  
  
Seto looks him up and down....... "You got a nice ass."  
  
.....  
  
It got quiet suddenly....  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock....  
  
"I confess..... It was me!" Bob said proudly pointing at his freaky hair. [9]  
  
Keith, finding him still alive seriously Annoying he takes the gun... "Why the fuck won't you die?!"  
  
-   
  
The little hints! ^.^  
  
-1- The prancing thingy... I was going to put down dancing... but uh.. prancing seemed a lot funnier! o.O  
  
-2- I don't wanna know how two women have sex and I'm glad I don't. ... Mike and I made a comic and we got carried away and had Mai be a Lesbo, and I Based this new story on it! *_*  
  
-3- My cousin named Mike was also in out weirdo Comic. Mike told me that once he had to sneeze.... and he inhaled all the smoke from his dad in the process! O.O hehehe Hahahaha! Mike: *steps outside.. gasps before the big sneeze... then coughs and coughs*  
  
-4- One time during the second episode when Keith was being controlled by Malik... I thought I heard Malik say "Key! You belong to me now.... So pick up those cards and win me my millennium prize!..... Like a good mind slave,........" so now you know why... I thought he said Key because he said it so fast or something ^_^  
  
-4- (again!) Mike first made this in a picture. There was me standing around looking very disappointed, and mike at my side. and what he said, I can't remember but I went something like this: "Live every moment if your life... even if you're dating Bandit Keith...." And it showed Keith running away saying "ya I'm going out with Ang!"  
  
-5- 'Back off!' Mike was going to have him self say it but I changed it to Ryo instead. It used to be 'Fuck off!' but I put in 'back off' and then it sounded even more stupid because Jonouchi said it as well... o.O ...There may be a shit load of out of character in them but I still can't have Ryou swearing... even if they aren't really the same....  
  
-6- In our double team of comic making... or uh.. we both made it. Passed it back and forth making it one square at a time. ...Mike had Bob come back to life... It was funny, if you ever wanna see bloody bob just e-mail me. I'm afraid of breaking a rule or so if I post a link in a story! *.*  
  
- 7- the movie I think is sooo cool was Resident Evil!!! The computer went bitch at the workers and team... Mike added this part were the red queen look alike or what ever... the red queen came in. yeah, Mike added this.  
  
-8- An old movie known as Casper the friendly ghost... I added that comment. 'then who was it? Casper?'  
  
-9- I added that part... Bob used his needle hair attack.... on the Source of the red queen. Shutting her up. *sighs* E-mail me if you wanna see this bullshit.  
  
Ok if you ever listen to my words correctly.. can you tell me who your favourite was in this one.... and tell me what the funniest Part in it was too.. ^.^  
  
It would be nice to gat a lot of your opinions. Tell me if you think that Mai being a lez is disgusting, stupid and it's not right. That's what I think o.O And sorry I didn't have cute little Malik in it! ^.^ he's in the next blow torch!  
  
The title Makes perfect sense... This shit happened too fast. It was hot and it all came in one little thingy... like a blow torch! ^.^  
  
Readers: O.o WTF?!?!?!?  
  
heheheHAhahHAHAHAHA! Obey me and review!  
  
Bakura:*points at evil angel* Freak!  
  
I've had worse.... one time my Dad who I trusted and loved, have betrayed me... and mom. Me, only by calling me a 'dog' 'bitch' 'money hungry pig' etc. And I recovered in... a year... or two.......... I force myself to stay happy now because I feel stupid crying over my dad. And I get happy from REVIEWING and getting a review.  
  
OH! One thing though... Any flames will be used to burn down the bar! hehhehehehehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is funnier than placing OBILISK on the field! Thank you Mike! 


	2. part twoo

Blow torch. Bob: IIIIIIIIII caaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- eeeeeeeeeeeevr diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiie.  
  
Mike: *Chuckles*  
  
Ang: Shut up!!!  
  
Mike:..............*chuckles* haha you got whipped!  
  
Ang: *blinks* whaaaa........?  
  
Bob: iiiiiiiii ccccccccaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnneeeeevvvvvveeeeeerrrrr ddddddddiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keith: *In truck* Die mother fucker!!!  
  
Bakura:..............I'm horny *horns on his head*  
  
Triston: *smiling* I'll be horny with you *sits down beside him*  
  
Duke:............ I swear it says strait bar outside!!! (now I'll never get a girl friend in this hell hole)  
  
Mai: Oh hang! *sashays to ang*  
  
Pegasus:....boring! I want a bloody marie!!! Over here now mike!  
  
Ang: *covers face* kill me..... kill me now. *watches keith 'trie' to kill Bob*  
  
Laura: *singing* you're... to big to fit in here....to big to fit in here.... to big to fit in here whoa! My bodies lieka movie and your dick is the star!.... My body featuring your dick! Whoa!  
  
Ang: holds gun to mouth* ... *you can't hear what she said*  
  
Mike: ANG!!! Give me that!! You know I need that to keep Jonouchi away from me! *snatch... slap!*  
  
Bakura: Don't you worry he's already pre-occupied with Seto and Malik! See.... *looks* Eeeeeeeeew get a fuckin' Room!  
  
Mike:....... *Points a gun towards his head* Any last words ang! *points another to her head*  
  
Ang: Key.... You're kinda nice and all that shit, but.... Get a reward in heaven. *hears Pegasus calling for a bloody mary* Oh cancel this till wee get paid...  
  
Mike: Here!!! * throws a girl named Mary in to some blood* NO CHARGE!!  
  
*truck has flat tired now.... smashed into a dump truck*  
  
Keith: ooooh what happened? *climes out* where am I? *sees laura* damn Ang is that you...?!  
  
Bakura: what are you doing?!  
  
Tristan: touching you. What don't you like it?  
  
Bakura: can you stop that!!!  
  
Malik: Just send em to the shadow realm! (totally drunk)  
  
Triston: not until you *rudely interrupted by mike*  
  
Mike: WOW DOESN'T THIS BEER TAST GREAT! *sip* bleh... I mean... yum, it's like.... steel. And shit... And something hairy died in my mouth and... *interrupted by ang*  
  
Ang: Let me have some! *Mike passes it to ang* thanx* Guzzel guzzle guzzle* all gone *hiccup* it does tast like cu*interrupted by jou*  
  
Jou: lemme have some*snatch* um...*looks ... holds it up*  
  
Mai: Let em see that... *snatch* hmmmmmm *looks.. a little drop fall in her eye* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!!!! IT BURNS!!!! AAAAAHHH WHY, MAI, WHY!!! *Runs out of bar*  
  
Malik: oooh *sobers up* hey wheres my bottle? I was masturbating and I had to know where to put it so.... shit happenes  
  
Mike:..... Ang: .........  
  
Both of them: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *run out of bar*  
  
Mike: Aaaah!! Oh my god!!!  
  
Ang: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! *ripping out her hair* (not realy)  
  
The groovy end! (ding) 


	3. part fourr no name to think of

Ang: no..... thats something else... (points to titles of them) see, (points to other) that's the complaints... (Bigger pile)  
  
Joey: well........................................... it's a srip club, not a church (holds a flyer that says strippers come COME COME!)  
  
Ang: that makes no sense... strippers come, come, come.... Change it you ass!! (this him upside the head)  
  
Mike: ow!!!!!! Why did you just hit me?!!!!!  
  
Ang: sorry got carried away in my anger....  
  
Mike: (Mumbles) my ass.........  
  
Ang: By next week we should have this bar cleaned out. And then after the next time we clean it... same routine! AAAAAH! (Kicks away broken chair) Hey what the hell..... (looks around) this seems like a totally different place....  
  
Triston: What about mikes ass!! (Desperate look)  
  
Ang:................. T_T OUT!!!!!! (Throws him out).... ok how about a break.......  
  
...  
  
Ang: ALL RIGHT EVERY ONE HAS TO CLEAN NOW! (Devilish voice) ..(Hucks brooms, mops, sponges and buckets. Hit's Mai in the process with sponge bob square pants)  
  
Marik: Why do we have to clean all of a sudden? Just two seconds ago you saidwe get to have a break! (Throes broom back)  
  
Ang: I'm on break!!!........ you people.............. are not!  
  
Mike: (catches broom) hiiiyyyaaaa you no clean then out you go (dum accent)  
  
Mai: .....(looking at spong bob square pants) what the fuck is this?  
  
Ang: (sitting around with her feet up on the table lazy ass) Do it or..... go to whatever that place is that makes you sober! Mike, what's that called?!  
  
Mike: ............ Rehab?  
  
Sponge Bob Square pants: neeeeeeeeeeed.......... waaaaaaaaterrrrrrrr................. (Ker-Whump!) (Dried up like a raisin)  
  
~*~* Hours later *~*~  
  
...  
  
Ang: n_n it's not totally done but it should do.... (Putting decorations up)  
  
Mike: @_@ not done?! You filled the whole place with this stuff! It's full!  
  
Ang: T_T no................. we have enough room still........... the ceilings covered I it!  
  
Marik: o.O....... you sure know how to arrange a party........  
  
Mai: (A bit sober a bit sick) I wish I could come too...  
  
Ang: Anyone who enters is welcome! The stuff we have is just as good! Taste! (To Marik)  
  
Mike:............ ang, you got this from the dumpster and called it potion (everyong spits it out except for Joey)  
  
Ang: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! .....(Bored voice) You're not funny........... it's healthy!!!  
  
Everyone spits it out even more, even Joey.  
  
Mai: We want beer!!! Not this healthy shit! (hucks it at mike)  
  
Ang: (laughs) Why do I even bother?!............................... Mais in charge! Now it's her duty to do everything....  
  
Mike: Ang!!!!!!!!!!! Are you INSANE!!!  
  
Ang: she's buying.  
  
Mike:..................  
  
Mike: Mariks the new bartender from now on!! (Puts Marik in the place of whatever it was) they can hit on him from now on!! Hehehehe....  
  
~*~* so it begins... *~*~  
  
Mike: (blink blink) ................... joey! Go hit on m-  
  
Joey: Mike! These are for you! (flowers) and this too! (little package with a ring shape in it)  
  
Mike;....................... ew......... just ew!! (punch)  
  
Joey: O.O....... just kidding it's for Tristan! (Turns to Tristan)  
  
Tristan: (Blushes) aww your soo sweer!!  
  
Joey: (On one knee) Tristan.... will yo-  
  
Bakura: (Runs by knocking Joey down) OUTTA MY WAY!!!  
  
Mike: come back with my cards!!!!!!! (knocks joey's face in the wood) (vrooooooommmmm)!!!!  
  
Joey: (twitch twitch) ow........................................  
  
Mai: (wearing headphones. Starts dancing)  
  
Malik: (Glares at mai) Some one stop her she's beginning to get like Christina Agulara!!!  
  
Mai: (singing) OH, I'm overdue, give me some room, I'm comin' through, Paid my dues, In the mood, Me and the girls gonna shake the room... DJ's spinning... Show your hands.... Let's get dirty... Thats my jam...  
  
Marik: O_O some one finish her off she's suffering!!! *goes over to her* Never Mind then, I'll do it!  
  
Mai: (Still dancing.... bends over hitting Marik with her ass) Sweat until my clothes come off (Swings around hits Marik with her hair) It's Explosive, speaker are pumping OH@ (Then does a Mortal Kombat trip move, trips Marik) Get it up, yup, that's whats up, giving you just what you want... to the maximum... Uh oh, Here we go Here we gooo....  
  
Marik: . Grrrrrr! You bitch@ (tries to grab her by the hair)  
  
Mai: (Slaps Marik with her hair again... but she doesn't know)  
  
Mike AND Ang (at the same time): ...................they're break dance fighting!!!  
  
Malik: (uses rod to make her take off the headphones)  
  
Mai: (Zoned in the song) Gonna call the cop-  
  
Marik: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Kicks Mai's ass)  
  
Mai: Oohh some one wants to get dirty (Rubbing her ass... looking at Marik)  
  
Marik: (giving her the "DEATH" look... whatever it looks like) Don't get cocky with ME! (Hits her over the head then goes back to his.... whatever it was)  
  
Mike: (Looks down at Mai) .....that's a new move, what's it called? (Mocking her... chuckle)  
  
Ang: (laugsh at Mai and her stupid dance) ...............ok when does the real Party starting? Joey did you even put up those signs for our party?  
  
Joey: (Stares at Mai dreamily... doesn't know Keith is holding a gun to Joeys head) ...wow!...  
  
Ang: Jooooeeeeeyyyyyyy! Earth to Joey@@@ Helooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Echos heloooooooooooooooooo helloooooooooooooo hellooooooooo helloooooo helooo helloo hello) ...hey cool it echos here.... Hehehe...  
  
Mike: Cool!! (holding a bat) lets see if there's anything niside! (Swings the bat)  
  
Bat: eeeeeeee (Flapping its wings) eeeeeeee (Get's free... fly around)  
  
Keith: (pulls trigger 'click!) .......What the fuck?! (Checks for bullits.......) None?! Damn it! Second time I did this!  
  
Miek: (chases bat) come back here!!!! (Swings a tennis racket) aaaarrgghh come back here!!!!! I still have to bring yoyu back to that Austrian Dude!!!! (hits it WHAM!!!!)  
  
Bat: (On floor) @_@ (dead)  
  
Ang: Mike..... where you intending on doing that???? (Poke poke)  
  
Mike: nooo!!!!!!!!! Quick some one give it CPR!!! (looks at Bakura, gives him puppy eyes)  
  
Bakura: (looking at puppy eye balls, blinking slightly) D_D  
  
Mike: WWWWWWWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Even louder)  
  
Malik: shut him up already! I didn't know you had a kid!!!  
  
Bakura: ......thats it I ain't comin' to your place tonight!!  
  
Mike: Please dad?!?!?!?!?!?! (Dum accent. Sniff)  
  
Bakura: .........C_C ....(Sarcasim) kill me now........... just Kill me now. (Kicks mike away) Back off!!!!!  
  
Mike: Waaaaaaaaa! I'm calling child services!! (Looks at Malik) Please... save fluffy... 'mom'!!! (cries even more)  
  
Ang: ........U_U mike...... GET A GRIP! (slap) It's not fluffy! And Yami's Don't respond to puppy eye and crying!  
  
Mike: ..... (Punches Ang)  
  
Ang: -_- .......(starts crying)  
  
Mike: HA! That means you're weak too ^_^!!  
  
Keith: (gaaasssp!) that's your cousin! And she's a girl!  
  
The rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang saw that and is now laughing their asses off....  
  
Ang: ...v_v (wipes eyes) ... '...... .' (bitch mood) HEY!!!! This is no laughing matter!  
  
Australian guy: NooOoOoOooOoOO My fluffy! You killed it !(Picks up half dead bat) Fluffy? Are you ok? Say something... flap a wing or... (crushes it in a hug, crying)  
  
Bat: (CCCCRRRUUUNNNCCCHHH!!!) x_x (dead for real now)  
  
Keith:.......... never thought I'd say this... poor thing. Did ya hear that loud crunch?!  
  
Mike: 0_0 ................................................. oooooooooh fluff...... fluffy....... (Faints KER-Whump!!!)  
  
Ang:.......ok let's start the party... the nothing celebration... He's fainted...? Again....?! oh well too bad!  
  
Keith: (looks at yugi.... Who has just enterd a while ago) ...Are you a hobbit?  
  
Yugi: no! Grrrr! Yami help!  
  
Yami: ........(Drunk)... I lo-(hic)-ev you man!!! (puts his arm over Ang) F- (hic)-UCK you yugi! (pointing at mike)  
  
Mike: Why is it always me?  
  
Ang: EEWWWWW ever heard of roll on deodorant whew! My eyes are burning!  
  
Yugi: .......... Yami... I'm over here. (Waves to Yami)  
  
'Drunk driver' announcer guy: see beer affects you when you're drunk... don't drink and drive!! ....DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!!!!!! (Shaking the hell outta mike)  
  
Mike: AAAAHH!! AHHHH!!! AAAAAHHH!!! (Cards falling everywhere, key's puffer, money)  
  
Ang: let him go(holding a shot gun to announcer guys face) ....NOW!!!!!!!!!! (BAM!!!) ,....what I gave him a warning shot!....  
  
Keith: A warning.... with... a big looking weapon. You killed him.  
  
Mike: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!....... you hit meeeeeeee!!!  
  
Ang: (uncomfortable looking) it's because YAMI's rubbing my back in a suggestive MANNER!!! (kicks yami away)  
  
Mai: ............................................................................ ................................damn outta juice! (shaking the Discman) Work damn you!!!!!!!! (hucks it at Mike) oh well... (whispering ) lets get naughty..... (looks at who she's very fond of... MARIK!).......what am I too hot for ya (Sexy voice) (licks her finger and touches her ass) tssssssssssss hhhhhoottaa!!!  
  
Mike: I need a bomb shelter from you mean sons a bitches! Your mean! (punches announcer man) mean! (Punch!) MEAN! (punch!!)  
  
Marik: Grrrr! Slut! (Back hands Mai, burning his hand.. and it made a nasty little TSSSSS noise) aaahhhhh!!!!!! (holding his burnt hand) damn you not hot you a fuckin' BAR-B-Q GRILL!!! (starts blowing on his hand, sheds a few tears)  
  
Ang: Who's all in here (looking around)  
  
Rebecca Chambers runs into club  
  
Rebecca Chambers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MORE ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!! (starts shooting zombie. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!! Shooting Bob... not spong bob square pants! Just bob!) EEEEKKKK! It's still moving!!!!!!!! QUICK BILLY PULL OUT YOUR BIGGEST GUN!!!  
  
Billy Coen: .............ok! (Starts to unzip....)  
  
Rebecca Chambers: ...what are you doing?! (Scared look on her face) (Pushing BOB down)  
  
Billy Coen: you said pull out my biggest gun! What's wrong is it not BIG enough?! (Smirking)  
  
Rebecca Chambers: AAAHHHHHHHH (Starts shouting) AAAHH DIE YOU SNAKE FROM HELL!!!! (BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM) (shoots the fakie off)  
  
Bakura and Malik at the same time: O.O That's.............. new to me.............. (staring really hard at Billy groin area)  
  
Billy coen: ....well that just ruins my night... oh well (takes off whats left of fakie, and yes he does have a real one!) (Zips his pants back up) damn phonies...  
  
Keith: (Laughing) poor, poor virgins... you should come in more often... (to Rebecca)  
  
Rebecca Chambers: (on the ground... mouth foaming eyes watering) Blub Gurgle Fzzzz  
  
Keith: (Laughing still) (Points at fakie) Look, Biggest Gun Ever! You'd have a hard time trying to masturbate if it really was that fucking long! (Laughing even harder, he can't even stand up no more) you'll have to say.......... "You go take that end!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Mike: (On the floor, mouth already foaming, eyes already watering) Blub Fzzzz gurgle  
  
Billy coen: (to keith) it's not that funny! (kicks him) now get up! (kick) Get UP!!  
  
Keith: oooh the pain (billy kicks him again) aaaaahhhhooooooouuuccchhhh!!! You bitch! (pulls out a...Pistol... a real gun!) die!!! (Click)............................. Damn it!!!  
  
Billy Coen: ... ... ... (falls over laughing)  
  
Mike: (Gets up).... ohhh my head hurts (another thing hits him, knocking him out.... again... I quote "thing")  
  
Ang: (sigsh) fine may has well make it easier for all of us. (holds gun to head)  
  
Rebecca C.:....ohh ...hey! wheres my gun@@@ (looks at ang) grrrr give me that! (Snatch!) hmp!  
  
Ang: ..........aarrrrggghh!!! no one will let me kill myself!!! (Having a tantrum)  
  
Rebecca Hopkins: (enters club and cling to ang tightly, as if she was her teddy) save me mysterious suicidal girl! I'm being chased by a fuzzy little maraca called Coconut!  
  
Mokuba: hey come back here you cheater!!!!! (Doesn't realize Battle City is over)  
  
Seto: coconut? What are you doing here you're not even old enough!.... why do you still have that stupid whistle!?  
  
Rebecca C: (shinnign her spare gun) here you go little girl! Use it wisely! It helped me in cases of horny Zombies! (smiling)  
  
Seto: hey! (Snatch) you insane?! You can't kill coconut with this puny little thing! (Hands little Rebecca a better one) there now you can! n_n  
  
Rebecca c:....hmp! give me that (Snatch) it's not a real gun! It's a stun gun!!! See.... (tests it on.......... Mike!!!!) (TZZZ!!!) and vwaalaa (Showing it like a T.V sell on the network. Smiles) (Ding!)  
  
Ang: sure (rolls eyes) she gets the best weapon and I get this........... (points to Keith) an insane......... person! Whatever!! I'm outta here! (leaving... Yami following her)  
  
Mike: (twitching) (twitch, Twitch)  
  
Malik: what happened to the stupid party? I knew I shouldn't have come this is bull shit! Like that dumb blondes Party! (thinks.....) not my party.... my hair is....... Dyed! Yeah! (leaves, with ang and yami)  
  
Fav part is.....? end! For now 


End file.
